


【千翠】The hero belongs to you-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Morisawa Chiaki/Takamine Midori





	【千翠】The hero belongs to you-lattice

【千翠】The hero belongs to you-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【千翠】The hero belongs to you](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_e9e6421)

**守泽千秋×高峯翠**

[个人作品归档【千翠】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_110df7d9)

[自助食用指南](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c7b83929)

交往后成年同居，并没有什么特别的情节与设定。

[#千翠](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8D%83%E7%BF%A0)

  
2017-03-10  
评论：6  
热度：96

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ec931ad)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_e6a5371)  


评论(6)

热度(96)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://xiaoxiaxiaxiaxia528.lofter.com/) [小夏夏夏夏](https://xiaoxiaxiaxiaxia528.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://aotutianjie.lofter.com/) [狼 人](https://aotutianjie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://xuelangzhimian.lofter.com/) [雪狼之眠](https://xuelangzhimian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://xuelangzhimian.lofter.com/) [雪狼之眠](https://xuelangzhimian.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://yuanfen0513.lofter.com/) [缘分_复健中](https://yuanfen0513.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://mikorinaya.lofter.com/) [影山命](https://mikorinaya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://hua-cai.lofter.com/) [苏景（叫我花菜](https://hua-cai.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  9. [](https://hua-cai.lofter.com/) [苏景（叫我花菜](https://hua-cai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://zhaohuasannong.lofter.com/) [昭华三弄](https://zhaohuasannong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://gaoerji946.lofter.com/) [高尔ji♂](https://gaoerji946.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://zkllvitasakula.lofter.com/) [EPOCH.](https://zkllvitasakula.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://jinmuyanzhaofeishitedengduyanzhiwangyan.lofter.com/) [金木眼罩.绯世特等.独眼之王.研](https://jinmuyanzhaofeishitedengduyanzhiwangyan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://wenshixiaoying512.lofter.com/) [航空廢棄物](https://wenshixiaoying512.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://jujingye.lofter.com/) [镜般若面](https://jujingye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://a0953668319.lofter.com/) [噬怯](https://a0953668319.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://amir-starwind.lofter.com/) [Amir_fAlling to the stArs](https://amir-starwind.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://qiaoyuefan073.lofter.com/) [十月紫苏](https://qiaoyuefan073.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://jitajita223.lofter.com/) [阿腐](https://jitajita223.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://wwwwuuuuh.lofter.com/) [百草枯](https://wwwwuuuuh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://monuokuma.lofter.com/) [莫诺kuma](https://monuokuma.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://fanzhengnicaibudaowoshishui.lofter.com/) [火山口咕噜咕噜☆](https://fanzhengnicaibudaowoshishui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://nihouwosutimi.lofter.com/) [给大家表演一个直升飞天](https://nihouwosutimi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://woyuchundeluntaia.lofter.com/) [我愚蠢的轮胎啊](https://woyuchundeluntaia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://zhi-com.lofter.com/) [阎镜.](https://zhi-com.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://xiaoguang875.lofter.com/) [小光](https://xiaoguang875.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://tengyuanlian.lofter.com/) [藤原連](https://tengyuanlian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://nsgey.lofter.com/) [大江山职业吞吹](https://nsgey.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://obitio.lofter.com/) [苦昼短](https://obitio.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  33. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://qiqiruyun.lofter.com/) [祁祁如云_张佳乐是全世界最帅](https://qiqiruyun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://muzijiu125.lofter.com/) [断雲雲江上月](https://muzijiu125.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://www-dongtutu.lofter.com/) [佟歌](https://www-dongtutu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://qingjiejie326.lofter.com/) [青桔](https://qingjiejie326.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://budaoqingzhang.lofter.com/) [不道情长](https://budaoqingzhang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  40. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://yuina-fastdie.lofter.com/) [云瑶](https://yuina-fastdie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://04122003.lofter.com/) [落雨聲](https://04122003.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://planetlimbo.lofter.com/) [巨大猫鲨多喝水](https://planetlimbo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://dstpr.lofter.com/) [眼镜他说](https://dstpr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://fffcangming.lofter.com/) [凪渕](https://fffcangming.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://abc1234568.lofter.com/) [嘿](https://abc1234568.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://lemonademint.lofter.com/) [薄荷檸檬](https://lemonademint.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://fionabz.lofter.com/) [tohime](https://fionabz.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://konan123a.lofter.com/) [此人已无](https://konan123a.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://a-rise352.lofter.com/) [A-RISE](https://a-rise352.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://tatsunforlife.lofter.com/) [零灵想要住在韩相爀的头顶上](https://tatsunforlife.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
